In signal processing, there often exists a requirement to share a common resource among a plurality of requestors for the resource. Priority arbitration provides access to the common resource to a single requestor for a period of time. Such priority arbitration attempts to provide reasonable access to the shared resource for each of the plurality of requestors. As the number of requestors increases, the complexity of the priority arbitration system also increases, utilizing valuable area in an integrated circuit.